


Ease My Troubles, That's What You Do

by funidontlikeyoueither



Series: Dalton Wert Verse [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Dalton Academy, Fluff, M/M, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly, Warbler Kurt Hummel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funidontlikeyoueither/pseuds/funidontlikeyoueither
Summary: In which Blaine wasn't the only one who was moved by Kurt's performance.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Wes
Series: Dalton Wert Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137599
Comments: 12
Kudos: 53





	Ease My Troubles, That's What You Do

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this mess  
> A series of short fics featuring Dalton Wert  
> Because Wes deserved better >:(

Kurt was hunched over the table, decorating Pavarotti’s casket. Wes was outside the room, about to approach him, but Blaine beat him to it.

“What’s that?” Blaine asked him, a smile on his face.

“I’m decorating Pavarotti’s casket,” Kurt said. 

“Well, finish up. I have the perfect song for our number, and we should practice.”

Wes rolled his eyes. Kurt was obviously upset, why was Blaine rushing him? Nothing could be that important. Talk about being insensitive. 

“Do tell,” Kurt said. His tone was happier than it had been a second ago.

“ _Candles_ by _Hey Monday_.”

Wes frowned. A breakup song?

“I’m impressed,” Kurt said. “You’re usually so top 40.”

“Well, I just wanted something a little more emotional.”

Wes decided it was the best time to leave his hiding space. He knew what Blaine was doing; he was planning on asking Kurt out. He walked into the room. “Blaine, could you give me and Kurt a minute alone, please?”

Blaine looked taken aback. “Can’t it wait, Wes?” Blaine had a fake smile on his face. He was obviously annoyed by the interruption. “This is important.”

“So is what I need Kurt for,” Wes said.

Kurt watched the back and forth. “Um, what is it about, Wes?”

“It’s a private matter,” Wes said. “Blaine, please leave for a minute.”

“This is _important_ ,” Blaine said.

“Blaine, do I need to bang my gavel?” Wes threatened, his tone firm. 

Blaine sighed. “I’ll be back,” he said to Kurt. He left the room.

Wes took a seat beside Kurt. “What are you doing?” he asked even though he already knew.

“It’s stupid.”

“No, it’s not.”

Kurt bit his lip. “It’s Pavarotti’s casket. It can wait. What did you want to talk to me about? Is it mine and Blaine’s duet?”

“No, that’s yours and Blaine’s business. You both need to decide what you’re doing then come back to me.”

“Blaine suggested _Candles_ by _Hey Monday_.”

“But what do you want to do?”

“What?”

“It’s a duet, you should make a decision together. He said he wants the Warblers to stop being about him, so that’s what is going to happen.”

“Thank you,” Kurt said. “So, what is it then that you want?”

“It can wait,” Wes told him. “Do you want some help with the casket?”

“That would be great, thank you.”

Wes smiled and took the hot glue gun from Kurt. “Are you okay? That performance seemed emotional.”

“I don’t know,” Kurt confessed. “Pavarotti was important to me. I don’t like losing things that I love. But it doesn’t matter.” He wiped a tear away.

“It does matter. It’s my responsibility as one of the heads of the Warblers to make sure you’re okay.” Wes hesitated before adding, “Plus, I care about you.”

“That’s sweet,” Kurt said. “I think I’ll be okay. You really don’t have to help me.”

“I want to.” They finished decorating the casket. “How’s that?”

“Perfect. Pavarotti would have loved it.”

Wes smiled at him sadly. “Let’s clean up and then go to my room. I still need to talk to you.”

Kurt nodded his head and began to pack away his things. He carefully put the casket in his bag. “I’m ready. Let’s go.”

They went upstairs to Wes’ dorm room.

“So,” Kurt said, “what do you want to talk to me about? I can’t remember you and me ever really talking before.”

“I want to ask you on a date,” Wes said.

“What?”

“I’ve liked you for some time. You’re different from everyone else here. You’re not afraid to speak your mind. I know that you have feelings for Blaine, and I know that he was going to ask you out, but I was hoping that you would give me a chance. If you would still like to be in a relationship with Blaine, then that’s okay. I won’t let the rejection affect our Warbler relationship and I won’t treat you any differently than any other Warbler, and the same goes for if you should choose to go on a date with me.”

Kurt stared at him. “I- I’m sorry, I’m still a little stuck on the whole you liking me thing. I _do_ like Blaine, and I have liked him for quite a while now. Though, I have been uncertain lately. I know that he’s not oblivious to my feelings. I don’t think he likes me.”

“I saw his face during _Blackbird_ , he does like you. Though I don’t believe he did previous to the performance. May I just say that if it took you to sing about your deceased bird for him to see how amazing you are, then I don’t think that he deserves you. Of course, that is just my opinion.”

“I get what you mean,” Kurt said. “I’m sorry but I thought you were straight.”

“I’m bisexual,” Wes said. “My girlfriend and I broke up a couple of months ago.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s quite alright. I’m only out to a select few people, anyway. Blaine is not one of those people.”

“I see. When did you start to like me?”

“I’m not too sure. I recall when you first came to Dalton. As David put it, you were quite endearing. We spent all night talking about you. And then you transferred here, I was happy to have you join the Warblers. I was aware of the fact that you liked Blaine. No offence, but it was quite obvious. Your solos were breath-taking. I hated that David and Thad didn’t want to give you anything at Sectionals. I’m guessing it was around that time, then.”

Kurt nodded his head. “Why now? Why not ask me before?”

“As I said, I predicted that Blaine was going to ask you out and I was correct. Until then, it hadn’t occurred to me that I could lose you to someone else. I decided to make a move so, here I am.”

“Okay,” Kurt said.

“Okay?”

“Okay, I see your point about Blaine. He had his chance and it’s too late for him. You may take me out on a date and we’ll see where this goes.”


End file.
